Trois ans et quelques
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: suite de TROIS ANS...Severus revient chez lui, comment vatil réagir? Les autres vontils accepter ce retour? Toutes les réponses dans ce oneshot...


**DISCLAMER :** ILS SONT TOUS A MOI !! A MOI !! BWHAHAHA (rire diabolique) HAHAHA …KOF … KOF…………………………………Bon d'accord, sont pas à moi, mais à JKR…(part s'entraîner à faire un rire diabolique sans s'étouffer)…

**NOTE :** à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. merci à **morgane-senjo, isadax , moi **et à tous ceux qui ont lu. Alors voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

* * *

Après trois ans et quelques, il avait enfin souri. Un léger sourire, bien sûr, mais un vrai sourire quand même, pas le rictus méprisant qu'il réservait aux élèves incompétents et particulièrement exaspérants. Le vieil homme ne disait rien, il ne lui reprochait rien et, comme il y a de cela bien longtemps maintenant, il lui ouvrait les portes de Poudlard, refuge de toutes les âmes en peine… 

Il approche et il est ébloui par le pétillement d'étoiles dans les yeux de son ancien directeur, de son mentor, de son…ami…

Dumbledore le prend dans ses bras dans un mouvement plutôt vigoureux pour un homme de son âge, d'ailleurs il s'est toujours demandé quel âge avait celui-ci, il devrait lui demander un jour, maintenant, il aurait tout le temps…

Bien sûr, à ce geste un peu trop personnel, un peu trop envahissant, il ne peut empêcher son corps de se tendre, nerveux, les vieilles blessures laissent toujours des cicatrices… Mais doucement, il commence à se laisser aller dans les bras protecteurs, tout en gardant une certaine gêne, il n'est pas encore habitué. Mais il fera des efforts, il se l'est promis…Même les cicatrices s'estompent avec le temps…

Il se dégage lentement, détourne les yeux, troublé. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, peut-être devrait-il s'excuser ? Mais le vieil homme rit en lui tapant dans le dos, le rire heureux d'un père qui retrouve le fils qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Il lui demande de le suivre dans la Grande Salle du château où tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre sont réunis pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la victoire de la lumière.

Mais lui, il hésite. Il a compris que Dumbledore ne lui en veut pas pour son départ. Il a compris qu'il était simplement soulagé de le voir, de le voir revenir vers lui. Mais et tous les autres ?…

Il y avait ses collègues, qui, avec le temps, avaient appris à faire avec son caractère. Ils savaient quand ils pouvaient lui parler et quand ils devaient s'en abstenir.

Minerva, une femme au caractère bien trempé, presque autant que le sien, avec qui il aimait jouer à l'incontournable haine Griffondor/Serpentard par des remarques acerbes bien placées. Si il était un maître de la répartie, il devait avouer, sous la menace bien entendu, qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal elle aussi, …pour une Griffondor…

Hagrid, le géant au grand cœur dégoulinant d'affection pour toutes les bébêtes à poils, à plumes, à écailles, piquantes, vaseuses, mordantes et autres. Lorsque le géant partait sur son sujet de prédilection, les dragons, avec tout l'amour et l'émerveillement qu'il leur portait, même lui se laissait emporter par cet enthousiasme d'enfant, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien alors…

PomPom et ses potions aux goûts infects ; il était sûr qu'elle rajoutait quelque chose dans les potions qu'il lui fournissait pour qu'elles aient un goût aussi abject. Et sa manie de prendre soin de lui comme s'il était un gosse de dix ans lorsqu'il revenait d'une réunion avec l'Autre…horrible !…ça lui avait manqué…

Il y aurait sûrement aussi d'anciens élèves, qu'il s'était amusé à martyriser jusqu'à faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun d'eux. Voir leurs prunelles briller d'un désir de prouver leur valeur.

Potter, est-il vraiment besoin de préciser ? Il l'avait vu grandir. Il l'avait trébucher, se relever, ramper, pleurer, crier, se battre. Il l'avait vu triompher. Il était devenu un homme, un homme bien…qui formait un trio infernal avec ses inséparables amis.

Granger, la miss je-sais-tout. Elle aussi avait souffert, mais, elle aussi, avait vaincu. Elle était devenue une femme belle, courageuse et intelligente, mais ça, elle l'avait toujours été…

Wesleay, sixième du nom, un garçon très intéressant. Maladroit, susceptible, gaffeur, fin stratège, courageux, protecteur, avec un incommensurable désir de devenir quelqu'un, de montrer qui il était, qu'il était lui et que c'était largement suffisant…

Londubat, rien que d'y penser, il avait déjà mal à la tête. Le plus grand destructeur de chaudron qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie, mais aussi le garçon, le plus courageux auquel il ait eu affaire. Peut-être devrait-il lui dire ?…Non, il était Severus Snape quand même !!

Lovegood et ses idées farfelues, impossible à définir. Il se demandait juste si pour l'occasion elle n'avait pas fabriqué un immense chapeau de tête de Scroutt…à vérifier…

Et les Serpentards, ceux dont il avait été si fier lorsqu'ils s'étaient retournés contre la tradition, l'héritage, la haine.

Zabini et son air sûr de lui, qu'il avait vu trembler durant l'affrontement final…qu'il avait découvert humain et amoureux d'une jeune moldue à laquelle il avait sacrifié sa vue…

Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards, ambitieux, intelligent, riche, beau, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être lorsqu'il était lui-même à Poudlard. Il ressemblait alors tellement à son père, mais il s'était révélé être Drago, tout simplement…

Et tous les autres…

La famille Wesleay, si unie, si heureuse, mais qui avait due faire le sacrifice d'un des leurs pour la paix…

Fol Oeil et son oeil scrutateur qui lit à travers vous comme dans un livre ouvert, il s'était toujours senti désarmé face à lui…

Lupin, qui avait tenté de faire de lui son ami à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, peut-être que ce soir, il accepterait…D'ailleurs avait-il enfin épousé sa fiancée aux cheveux roses qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer durant les réunions de l'ordre avec ce regard niais…

Et…Black………, non, Sirius…

Il s'était perdu dans son esprit et ses souvenirs, mais Dumbledore le surveillait toujours de son regard bienveillant, comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées, attendant qu'il fasse un pas pour le rejoindre vers la Grande Salle.

Mais, lui, il hésitait. Bien sûr, il savait que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas repartir, pas cette fois. Mais, il avait…peur. Peur d'un autre rejet, d'une solitude qu'il ne supporterait plus, et il hésitait. Mais le vieil homme restait là, sans bouger, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'il se décide enfin. Severus était sûr qu'il l'attendrait toujours, même si lui devait prendre des années pour avancer. Alors, il fit son choix.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas…puis un autre…et encore un autre. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il se l'était imaginé, il se sentit même plus léger. Il était Severus Snape. Il avait été mangemort, il avait saigné, il avait fui. Mais, il avait été innocenté, il avait cicatrisé, il était revenu…

Et enfin, il passe les portes de la Grande Salle au côté de son ami.

Plus un bruit…

…mais des regards, étonnés pour la plupart, soulagés pour certains, mais aucun indifférent…

Une voix qui s'élève et qu'il reconnaît malgré les années « Parrain, t'as pris ton temps !! ». Un jeune homme blond de vingt ans qui lui fait de grands gestes de la main. Drago n'a plus rien à voir avec son père…et lui non plus…

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire… Trop…alors il ne dit rien…

Puis soudain, des bras qui l'enserrent, un peu trop possessivement, un peu trop fort… Des larmes dans son cou…Un baiser qui l'accapare, un peu trop pressé, un peu trop sauvage…Deux grands yeux bleus pleins de joie et d'espoir…Un homme qui se mord anxieusement la lèvre par crainte de ce que lui pourrait dire, par crainte d'un nouveau rejet…

Mais lui, il se sent juste…bien, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place, là entre ses bras…

Alors c'est ça, la vie ? Une pièce remplie de gens auxquels on tient, pour lesquels on s'inquiète. Un enfant qu'on nous a confié et qu'on a vu grandir, mais qui nous fait confiance malgré nos erreurs. Une personne qu'on aime à en crever, qu'on reconnaît rien qu'à son odeur épicé, à ses bras musclés, à ses baisers…

Un sourire étire alors ses propres lèvres. Un sourire rare, charmant, séduisant, désarmant, mais tellement, tellement expressif…

Un rire résonne dans le silence de la Grande Salle, le rire d'un homme heureux, le rire d'un homme qui a lutté contre ses anciens démons et les a vaincu, le rire d'un homme enfin en paix avec lui-même…

…et une voix, une voix où le bonheur filtre enfin, rauque et posée, amoureuse : « Sirius… »

…Trois ans et quelques…enfin lui-même…

* * *

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **C'est assez difficile de rester dans le même ton que **Trois ans** mais j'espère que je m'en éloigne pas trop, ni que ce soit trop confus ! 

J'espère surtout que la fin est pas trop guimauve, je voulais absolument que les deux fics se terminent sur le nom de mes chouchous, j'aime bien l'idée…

Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai une suite, genre **Quatre ans**…Tout dépendra des sollicitations


End file.
